There's a First Time for Everything
by kotokodainetohru
Summary: Fred is jealous of George and Angelina locked away behind her door. Katie can't help but tease him about it! ONE shot speed-drabble.


**Written for** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) the Speed Drabble game! I was given three prompts (I'll add them at the end), and 1 hour to write this. Beware. It's ridiculous.**

* * *

"Of all the bloody times for these to stop working! The useless little –." Fred viciously shook a pair of his and George's Extendable Ears. He was in a bad mood. A really bad mood. For the first time in his life, George was experiencing a 'first' – without him.

And it was all because Angelina bloody Johnson all of a sudden developed a … thing for his _esteemed_ twin. She never used to differentiate between the two of them. During practice she _always_ used to call one of them the wrong name. He and George used to love getting her all mixed up and flustered. Just like their mum, she was. When she felt like she didn't understand what was happening she got all shrill and indignant. It was downright _delightful_.

Fast forward a bit and Fred was muttering curses at a spell-locked door, because George had sauntered away with Angelina with a not-so-subtle wink in Fred's direction.

Fred had finally given up on the tangled pair of ears, and had literally pressed the side of his head to the door, straining to hear anything, just one little thing. One tiny noise. Anything that he might be able to use against his traitor of a twin at a later date.

"What are you doing?" Fred felt his heart jump into his throat and managed to barely muffle a tiny shout of surprise before he whirled on Katie, Angelina's best friend, #3 on his current shit list.

"Oh, silly question. Fred, stop trying to pretend you aren't doing what I know you're doing. George's definitely inside now that the two of them are – hmm – what's a good way to put it? Sharing a … _baguette_?" Fred's eyes narrowed. Oh this bint was in for it.

"This is all your fault you know."

Katie's eyes widened in fake horror. "Who me? What ever could I have done to warrant that accusation, Fred Weasley?"

Fred just sputtered and growled deep in the back of his throat.

"Oh calm down, little tiger. It's perfectly normal. In fact, it's downright astonishing that neither of you has ever experienced this before. We all figured with Fleur around all the time, and all her pretty relatives… well, you know." Katie shot him an _extremely_ amused glance.

Fred snapped, "You're on pretty thin ice right now, short stuff. Just cuz some pretty bird fluttered her lashes at Gred in there and he started answering to her every whim doesn't mean I'll fall prey to same tricks!"

Katie just laughed, full and deep. "Oh, my dear Mr. Weasley. You don't know what you've just gotten yourself into! If you think Angelina pulled some wiles on George, just you wait. Out of the two of us, I'm _clearly_ the attractive one!" The glint in her eye was devious, and not just a little intriguing.

Fred smirked. "I'm sure she'd love to know you think that of your best friend. In fact, I'm gonna wait right here until they're finished in there so I can tell her just that!"

"I never took you for a tattle-tale, Fred Weasley." Angelina's rich voice cut through his visions of finally getting the upper hand in his relationship with Katie.

At Fred's half horrified, half resigned face, Katie snorted and high fived Angelina over Fred's shoulder.

"Right. Well if the two of you are finished conducting what I can only assume is some odd kind of foreplay, I'd like to get back to the very romantic dinner I was having with George. It is his first time, you know." Fred glared daggers at both of the women, who seemed to enjoy his wrath almost as much as he enjoyed the two of _their_ wrath.

"Dear me, Freddie, I quite forgot! Katie's the one that suggested I cook French food in the _first_ place, wasn't she? Oh and because you told her that the two of you'd never _eaten_ it before. I'd offer you some but well… that'd be no fun would it?" With a deliciously evil tinkling laugh, Angelina stepped back into her apartment building, leaving her best friend and her boyfriend's twin in the hall, with very different expressions.

"Was she there the whole time?"

"Yup!" Katie chirped happily.

Fred's face sunk and her groaned. "I'm never gonna hear the end of this, am I?"

"Nope!" Katie really wanted to draw this out a bit longer but seeing his face and knowing how envious he really was of George she said, "Oh, come along. We can order take out. I bet it'll actually taste better than whatever monstrosity Angelina is forcing George to choke down right now."

He brightened. "Why, Mrs. Weasley, are you trying to make me feel _better_?"

She scoffed, all the while leading him down the hall to their shared apartment. "God no! You cheered up is never a good thing."

"That's ok. I have a better way for you to make it up to me later."

"Hmm?"

Fred wiggled his eyebrows at his wife of three years. "Why don't we… share a baguette?"

* * *

 **Right, prompts were:  
**

 **Word: baguette**

 **Phrase (quote?): "I'm clearly the attractive one"**

 **Couple: Fred W./Katie B.**

 **Again, this was written and posted within an hour. It's so silly. I'm not actually sorry, cuz it was fun. Please review!**


End file.
